Father Knows Best
by 71star
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks to be with her father who is ill. Charlie has another agenda for his daughter. He sees his single daughter and the towns most eligible bachelor as the perfect match and plays match maker. Will it work? Or will it blow up in his face? All his wants is to see his daughter happy before his time comes to an end. Will Charlie get his HEA?
1. Chapter 1

**Father Knows Best**

Chapter 1

"Reid Charles Pace!" Garrett yelled as the pilot came over the intercom to be seated and buckle up, but he was too busy bouncing around the plane.

"Reid!" I snapped.

"What?" he asked over exaggerating the 'T'.

"Sit down and buckle up NOW!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes ma'am." He sighed and sat down beside Garrett.

"Sorry for not listening Uncle Garrett." His bottom lip wobbled.

"That's OK sport." Garrett ruffled his hair and winked at me.

We landed at Sea-Tac airport and Garrett had a car waiting for us and instructed them to take us to the nearest Land Rover dealership, so we could purchase a car before driving to Forks.

Garrett had me pick out whatever one I wanted so I settled on a Range Rover Sport in maroon and fully loaded. Garrett even made sure it had a built in DVD player and game system for Reid.

"Really Garrett, that's just a little over the top isn't it?" I asked.

"Is your sanity worth it?" he asked.

"Garrett, you've been to Forks, it's not that big." I laughed.

"What about your trips to Seattle?" he asked.

"OK." I raised my hands in defeat.

After we purchased that Garrett sent the rental car on it's way and we loaded everything inside the Land Rover and headed on to Forks.

It was a pleasant ride because Reid was quiet with his movie and headphones.

We finally reached Forks and pulled up to my dad's house.

"I'm so glad your dad is cool with our arrangement. It makes my life easier." Garrett smiled.

"My family isn't the one made of money and the grandfather who had stipulations." I shrugged. "But I still love you." I kissed his cheek and he hugged me.

"As I love you." He smiled and swatted my ass.

CPOV

"Charlie, I thought you said she was divorced?" Edward snapped.

"She is, she is. They're just each other's best friends and don't worry. He's gay." I laughed.

"What? No way!" Edward scoffed.

"Bells!" I shouted as they walked up to the porch.

"Daddy!" she ran into my arms.

I hugged her as tight as I could.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"As good as can be expected." I smiled.

"Where is Dr. Cullen? He said he'd be here and that someone would always be here with you." She snapped.

"I'm Dr. Cullen." He reached his hand out to shake Bella's.

"I'm sorry. I was expecting the blond haired Dr. Cullen." Bella smiled as she shook his hand.

"Oh, that's my dad. Please call me Edward." He smiled.

"Very well Edward, I'm Bella." She blushed.

"I'm Reid, I'm 8. Who are you?" My grandson interrogated.

Edward laughed and crouched down to his level.

"I'm Edward Cullen, your granddad's Oncologist." He smiled.

"So, you're a doctor?" Reid asked, smart boy.

"Why, yes I am. You're very smart for 5." He smiled at Bella.

"Well duh! I'm not a baby!" he rolled his eyes.

"Reid Charles Swan!" Bella yelled at him.

"It's OK, really. My niece is just as sassy. I think they'd get along great." Edward laughed.

"I'm so sorry." Bella apologized and the entire time, Garrett is propped against the porch post smiling with a knowing grin.

"Reid, come inside with grandpa, I've got some new fishing tackle I want to show you." I told him as I left the adults outside.

BPOV

My dad had a way of being subtle, not.

"Sorry again about Reid. He's just so used to being around adults all the time." I shook my head.

"Really, it's OK. My niece is the exact same. My sister can't wait for kindergarten." He smiled.

"Oh, where are my manners! Um, Edward, this is Garrett. Reid's father. But as far as Reid is concerned, it's his uncle." I sighed.

"OooooK." Edward looked at us.

"It's a crazy story. Have a seat." I motioned for the table set my dad had on the patio.

"I might as well tell it now before it gets all over and your my dad's doctor so… Garrett and I met in college, it was instant attraction, I mean look at him! We clicked, had so many things in common, by Thanksgiving I was meeting his parents, by Christmas he was meeting my dad. Valentines had us engaged and the following Valentines had us married with Reid on the way. Our families were happy, especially his who were very wealthy in California and have one of the oldest and well known law firms in the country Pace Law. So any way, shortly after our marriage, it started to fell strange, we were still great together, but not all consuming. And that's when I noticed Garrett looking at other men and I asked him straight up. I was about 6 months pregnant and my hormones had me saying whatever, I didn't care. I guess because I was sexually frustrated and he so wasn't helping. So he came out and said that yes he indeed thought men were more desirable. But his grandfather was very old fashioned. He couldn't 'come out' or else his future would be damned and he wanted to be a lawyer more than anything and he was on the fast track. He was a year ahead, doubling up on classes, when he could. It was expected. Anyway, out of the blue his grandfather passed away in his sleep of a heart attack. Everything was left to Garrett, except for 10% of the company, it was left to his father just so he wouldn't contest the will, and the women just got money and property, like I said his grandfather was old fashioned. So fast forward, Garrett and I are divorced, almost as soon as the will was finalized and I changed my name back to Swan and that's the name we gave to Reid, so he doesn't know and Garrett is OK with it, he has money and safeguards set aside for him, a trust and college fund. I'll never have to worry about my boy. Garrett and Alistair are wonderful uncles to Reid. They even bought our house here and had it renovated. I'm presuming by someone in your family. An Esme Cullen." I finished off.

"My mother." He smiled. "That's quite the story. Wow!"

"Yeah. So Garrett and Alistair will be here a lot and we'll visit California on Reid's school breaks." I shrugged.

"What about your job?" Edward inquired.

"Well, I'm a photographer, so I can do that anywhere. I freelance and I plan to set up a studio here in my house. I know the closest one is in Port Angeles." I smiled.

"My mom will love that! She hated having to drive for family portraits and she's always complaining about the people she hires to shoot the houses she fixes up, saying they don't know how to 'use the light', whatever that means. And then there's my little sister Alice, she's a clothes designer, I won't even tell you what she'll want with you." He laughed heartily.

"Don't let me interrupt your flirting session." Garrett laughed.

"Garrett!" I chastised.

"I will admit I'm trying to flirt with you Ms. Swan." Edward smiled. "That's actually why I'm here instead of my dad. I just got off a 48 hour shift at the hospital and I knew you were coming in today, I've seen your picture, and your dad has talked non-stop about you and Reid and I just had to be here." He smiled.

"Oh, well. Thanks." I blushed.

"OK, I'm going inside to look at Charlie's new tackle." Garrett rolled his eyes.

"So were I your house?" Edward asked.

"Just around the corner. I didn't want to be far from dad, just in case." I smiled sadly.

"Oh, you bought the Cope's old house?" he asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"That's a beautiful home." He smiled.

"It is. I flew in a few times to take pictures of it and the progress and to make sure I got it just right." I shrugged. "Your mom is amazing. She knew just what I needed and Reid's room is out of this world, literally."

"Is he into space?" Edward asked.

"Very much! Alistair works for NASA so that helped, he got some awesome posters and official pictures and your mom found these wonderful constellation bed sheets. He's going to freak out." I laughed.

"Have dinner with me?" Edward blurted out.

"What?" I asked.

"Have dinner with me, please." He asked

"Um, I'd really like to but I don't know you and I have no one to watch Reid." I shake my head.

"You have Garrett." He smiled.

"He's leaving tomorrow." I laughed.

"So go out with me tonight." He shrugged.

"You just admitted you've been up for 48 hours straight." I admonished.

"Bella, I'm used to 72 or more." He shook his head.

"I have so much unpacking to do." I sighed.

"I'll come help this weekend." He bargained.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" I smiled.

"No." he laughed.

"OK." I nodded.

"Tonight, seven I'll pick you up. Jeans and a nice top are fine. Any type of food you don't like?" he asked.

"I'm good with most everything." I shrug.

"OK. See you at seven. I'm going to say bye to your dad and his nurse should be here any minute. Her name is Sue. She's here most days, she's a great woman. They're very close." He raised his eyebrows making me gasp.

"What do you mean 'very close'?" I made quotation marks.

"Just the way I stressed it. She might as well move in with him, but I think he's worried how you would take the news. They've been together for almost a year now." Edward smirked.

"Since his diagnosis?" I asked.

"Yep. They grew close very fast. They've been friends for years." He smiled.

"Wow! I just want him to be happy. I know he doesn't have long." A tear escaped me, Edward wiped it away.

"He is happy. You're hear and is grandson is here. That's what he's wanted for a very long time, my dad said." Edward smiled softly.

"That we are. I'm not going anywhere." I shook my head.

"I'm glad to hear that." Edward smirked again. "Let me give you some alone time and I'll see you in a few hours." He walked inside and I took a deep breath.

"Wow! That was fast." Garrett walked outside laughing.

"Shut it Garrett!" I snapped.

"What? You're not even here an hour and your dad had a suitor lined up for you." He dared me to argue.

"I think my dad had this planned as soon as I told him I was coming home." I shook my head.

"I always thought I was his favorite." Garrett acted wounded.

"He loves you Gar, but I think he wants more grandbabies." I laughed. "And he's not afraid to get me started today."

"Yeah. I think you're right. He'd probably pay for another wedding of your dreams if you wanted it." He smiled sadly.

"Garrett, I don't regret marrying you. Not for one minute. I loved you. Hell, I still love you. But I love you like my brother and I know you love me like a little sister. So please don't get down on me about our wedding. It was beautiful, the time we spent together, the memories, and our son." I bumped shoulders with him.

"Yeah, we did make a beautiful kid didn't we?" he smiled.

And as if on cue Reid came running out the door, Edward running behind him acting like a dinosaur.

I loved that Garrett and I had a lot of the same features.

We both had brownish red hair and brown eyes. Reid had the same hair, but it was a crazy mass of waves and curls everywhere on his head.

His eyes were big and brown, just like ours and he was long and lean like Garrett. But had my grace.

"He's a natural Bells." My dad snapped me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward, he's a natural. He loves kids." My dad winked.

"Dad, are you trying to get me to sleep with Edward?" I asked.

"Why? Is it going to work?" he laughed and then sobered up when a red car pulled into the drive way.

"Bella, I've really got to go. Reid, sorry buddy, I'll come and play at your new house tomorrow, if that's OK with your mom." He asked.

"That's fine." I nodded.

"See you tonight." He whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek.

I just blushed and nodded.

"Charlie! You're supposed to be resting!" a woman's voice rose.  
"Sue, Bella just got here, I'm visiting." He pouted.

"She's going to be living right around the corner." She chastised him.

"And Edward was here too." He gave a knowing look to Edward's retreating form.

"OH!" Sue smiled and blushed too.

"Dad, you're not very subtle." I shook my head.

"What?" he tried to play innocent.

"Hi Sue. I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter that he's trying to marry off to the handsome doctor Cullen." I laughed and Sue laughed with me.

"That's ALL he's been plotting since he found out you were moving back. How he could get you two together. He's going to try and get you a date." She gave up a secret.

"Already done." I smiled and my dad looked like a proud father.

"Edward asked me out for tonight." I smiled.

"Are you going?" my dad asked eagerly.

"Thanks to Garrett's big mouth, yes!" I glared at him.

"Yep! I told her she had to go. I mean free babysitting tonight and he gets Uncle Garrett. What's better than that?" Garrett laughed.

"Ugh! OK. With that we need to head to the house dad." I leaned down to kiss him.

"Don't come home at a decent hour, OK?" he asked.

"Dad…" I groaned.

"She really needs to stay out late Charlie, if you know what I mean." Garrett laughed.

"In the car NOW!" I smacked his head as he laughed.

"Reid, we're going!" I yelled and he came running from the back yard covered in dirt.

"Great. Garrett, you're walking with him to the house, it's just around the corner. See you there." I smiled and drove off.

I'm Bella Swan and this is the story of how my _Father Thinks He Knows Best_…

AN:

OK…

So this has been brewing in my head for about a month…

I was talking to a friend on another site about this name

And how it'd a great name for a new story for her…

She said "Yeah you should run w/ it…" So I thought and thought and after several different

Charlie's popped into my head, this one won out… He wouldn't STOP!

So… Here we are…

I hope you enjoy… :0)

This will be a little different… No angst (GASP!)

Mostly light and fluffy… (I think I can write that…)

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Father Knows Best**

Chapter 2

I had Garrett bring in my boxes of clothes first so I could go through them and find something to wear tonight. I found my black skinny jeans, my ruffled, one-sleeved coral colored top, coral colored heels and matching clutch; setting them on my bed, I headed out to find Garrett and Reid. I found them wrestling in the back yard.

"Hey! Are you going to clean him up and feed him tonight?" I asked.

"Of course. Don't I always?" he asked.

"Well yes, but this is a new place." I reminded him.

"It's not the first time I've watched him, Bella." Garrett sounded exasperated. "And this isn't LA. It's some tiny town." He laughed.

"Yes! With gossiping old women." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah." He sighed. "Well, we're just going to go to the little diner your dad told us about. I think Sue and him are going too; maybe I'll call them and we can go with them." He shrugged.

"That's a great idea." I kissed them both before I went to get ready.

I showered and got dressed, leaving my hair down and applying minimal make up. Seeing as that was the real me, he might as well experience it right from the start. I walked down stairs and the boys were already bathed as well.

"I took a shower with Uncle Garrett!" Reid smiled.

I shook my head.

"You didn't see how dirty this kid was. It was either that, or I would have had to scrub the bathroom afterwards." He chuckled.

"Ah, so you took the lazy way out." I raised my eyebrow.

"You caught me." He shrugged. "You look great by the way, B." he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. I'm really nervous; I haven't been on a date in years." I sighed.

"You'll do fine. He knows about me and Reid, and your dad. Three of the biggest things to bring up." Garrett shrugged.

"He seems like he wants to get serious right away though. I don't know if I'm ready for that." I looked to Garrett for some guidance.

"What's wrong with that? You've been alone for too long. Reid needs a father figure, and Edward seems like a natural, B. And your dad loves him; that's a plus right there! You said he hated any guy you brought home in high school." Garrett challenged.

"That's because I brought home losers for a reason. I didn't want to date." I shook my head. "When they'd ask me out, I knew they'd have to meet my dad and what they'd have to go through with the guns and the threats. After the third 'date' all the guys quit asking me out; I could continue high school in peace and quiet. How do you think I got to be Valedictorian?" I laughed.

"That's sad. Bella. What about prom?" he asked.

"I went with my friends." I shrugged. "We had a blast, no worrying about having to lose my virginity." I shrugged.

"You're too much." He shoved me.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm nervous Garrett." I shook my hands.

"Don't be. You look beautiful. And above all, don't come home early… or at all." He wiggled his eyebrows and went to answer the door while I said my goodbyes to Reid.

Edward opened the door to his red Porsche Cayenne, and I thanked him.

"Where to?" I asked as he climbed in.

"Are you familiar with Port Angeles?" he asked.

"I did grow up here." I reminded him.

"Yes, I forget that, seeing as though I've only been here a couple years." He continued. "It's changed; they've added quite a few restaurants and even some clubs. The theatre got a makeover, and they're updating the mall. You should be happy to hear that." He chuckled.

"And why would I be happy that they're updating the mall?" I questioned.

"Um… You're a woman… Women, like to shop and spend money." He stated.

"No, I despise shopping for clothes. Garrett and Alistair bought all my clothes for me. I don't mind shopping for Reid and grocery shopping, but for myself, no way." I laughed.

"Wait until you meet my sisters and mom, they'll have you on a Seattle or New York shopping marathon in no time, maybe even Paris." He smirked.

We arrived at a Japanese Steak House. "Is this alright?" he asked.

"I love these places; we can't tell Reid." I smiled.

"We'll bring him on a Saturday afternoon; they have a kids day every so often with balloons and special things just for kids." He informed me.

"Oh?" I questioned.

"Yeah. My twin brother Emmett and his wife Rose have 9 year old twins, Ava and Adam; they love coming here." He shrugged.

"Ahhh, that's why you're a natural with kids." I hedged.

"Yeah, that and I just love them. I want at least 3 kids." He looked at me as we walked across the parking lot.

"Oh." I whispered.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No-No, nothing." I sighed.

"Hey, sorry if that was too heavy." He smiled.

"No, I uh, I've always wanted more but kind of gave up hope." I blushed.

We were seated and continued our talk.

"So, are you looking for something serious, or is your dad just being nosy?" Edward chuckled.

"Well, I have to think of Reid first and foremost. But yes, I do want something serious. I don't want to casual date; I know that sounds crazy, but I want to just to settle down." I smiled.

"Me too." Edward smiled, lifting my chin.

We enjoyed dinner and talked about our likes and dislikes, having many things in common. After dinner we walked back to the car.

"Would you like to walk around a little? There's some great shops, and a great bakery a few blocks from here." He entwined our fingers.

"OK." I squeezed his fingers in return.

We went to the bakery and got some dessert and coffees then headed for the riverfront park.

"I really enjoyed tonight." I smiled at Edward.

"Me too. I'd like to do this again, with Reid of course." He hedged.

"We're free anytime right now." I shrugged.

"Good to know. I'll give you my schedule, and we can figure something out. Maybe even do something with my brother and sister in law. My little sister, Alice, has the 5 year old who's really sassy, and she'll love you! She's amazing. She's a single mom too; she's the fashion designer. We're all glad she got away from the low life." Edward sighed.

"Sorry she had to go through that." I frowned.

"Yeah, it took convincing and him taking most of their money before she'd wake up, but she finally did." He smiled a little. "Of course Emmett and I finally got to him too." He chuckled.

We drove home with Edward holding my hand the entire way and sneaking looks and little kisses to my knuckles. When we pulled up to my drive way he unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed hold of my hand quickly.

"Bella, I had a wonderful time tonight. I really wish it didn't have to end." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Me either." I smiled. "Garrett warned me not to come home too early, or at all really." I laughed and then slapped my hand over my mouth.

Edward's eyes blazed with an intense desire.

"If I were not a gentleman, I'd start this vehicle and race you to my house and up to my bed." He stated honestly. "I want to get to know you first and foremost before we take that step though. I want us to do this right. Can we be exclusive? Is this to fast? Am I being to forward?" he was rambling, so I unbuckled and pulled him forward and kissed him before I lost my nerve.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked when we came up for a breath.

"So that's a yes?" he smiled.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Are we moving too fast?" he asked.

"Only if you think so?" I shrugged.

He leaned back in and kissed me with just as much passion, burying his hands in my hair and mine in his, pulling me into his lap, making me smile.

We were heavily into a make-out session when his pager went off.

"Sorry" he breathed out, "I've got to go. It's an emergency."

"I understand. See you soon, be safe." I kissed him softly before I slipped out his door.

"I'll text you when I get home." He grabbed my wrist when I got out.

"I'd like that. Thanks." With one more kiss, he was gone.

I walked inside to see Garrett and Reid passed out on the living room floor on a pallet of blankets. Smiling, I covered them up and headed upstairs. I changed into my t-shirt and boy shorts and climbed into bed with a smile on my face, touching my lips.

Forks was going to be a good change.

I could feel it.

**AN:**

Thanks to my lovely beta Cheekyy . Kikii

Hope you enjoy this…

And yes… They're going to move fast…

This will be a short story… :0)

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

Y

**Father Knows Best**

Chapter 3

Edward and I have been exclusive for several months now, Reid gets along great with him and they enjoy playing sports together.

I enjoy playing any sport that's between the sheets with Edward, we spend nearly all our free time together. He's extremely attentive and I can tell it makes my dad and his family happy.

I've become great friends with his sister Alice, she and I have bonded quite well. I'm do to photo shoot her new line for a magazine ad for fall.

I've also become great friends with Esme and Rose. They've told me time and time again how happy they are that Edward's found someone and they're happy that we're serious. Esme even told me how fast her and Carlisle's relationship moved and not to be scared, she assured me that Edward has never been this way with another woman.

"Esme, I'm not so much scared about our relationship moving fast, it's about everything else. Family, more children, how will he balance all of that? The hours he keeps, I mean it works now, but that's because it's not his responsibility. But what about when it is? I have a feeling he's close to asking, and I do want to say yes, but I've been married to someone who's married to their job, even if it was for other reasons, and I can't do that again." I broke down.

This had been bothering me for weeks and I didn't know who to talk too. Esme seemed the most likely, she'd been through it. Carlisle had been, still was in Edward's shoes and I didn't begrudge him being a doctor, but I just wanted to know how we were going to make this work if and when we had children of our own. Esme and Carlisle raised three children and she'd be able to give me great advice.

"First of all dear, he only keeps these crazy hours, because he can't be with you all the time. He'd work less hours once he's a married man and he talks about Reid all the time, I can't imagine what he'd do once you two had one of your own, but I do know he'd love Reid just the same." She smiled.

"Thank you Esme. That makes me feel better." I smiled.

"Now, I have some houses that will be finished in a couple of weeks and need to be photographed. Will you be up for that?" she asked.

"Of course! Just let me know what you want and when, I'll be there." I smiled.

Esme hugged me tightly. "Now, I think we need to go to the store and buy a test." She smiled.

"What? A test?" I questioned.

"Yes. A test. A pregnancy test. The past couple weeks you've been _off _Bella and I'm surprised Edward hasn't noticed." She chuckled.

"I think it's because he's been working so much. I don't know how he functions." I sighed.

"He's adapted. Carlisle did too. He'd catch catnaps when he could and longer naps in between. Why do you think they have such expensive couches in their offices? It's NOT to impress people, I can assure you, it's because they're comfortable to sleep on, they make out into beds." She smiled at me. "They can lock their doors and pull the curtains tight, they have the pagers to alert them and they get great sleep." She shrugged.

"Oh." I said kind of dumbfounded, Edward hadn't told me that, of course I didn't go to the hospital to visit him either, he came to my dad's checked on him and Sue took him to the hospital, luckily Reid hadn't been sick or hurt so I hadn't made a trip there yet.

"It's OK dear. Let's go. Edward has another late night, right?" she smiled.

"Yes." I frowned.

"OK. Let's get the test, come back here and take it. Then go get Reid and Sophia from school. I'll call Alice and have her meet us for dinner in Port Angeles for dinner." Esme nodded.

"OK. Sounds good, but I still don't see how you think I'm pregnant." I laughed.

"Do you and Edward use protection?" she asked and I blushed, she was really going to talk sex with me about her son.

"Uh, no. We're leaving it to chance. The pill made me sick after I had Reid and I had an IUD put in but it got infected (I lifted my arm to show her the nasty scar), so I had it taken out, I wasn't sexually active anyway, so it wasn't a big deal." I shrugged.

"And Edward isn't being responsible, using a condom? He's a doctor after all." She sighed.

"Well, he did the first few times, but we didn't like the way it felt. It felt like we weren't truly connecting. So we said screw it and we've been leaving it to chance." I smiled and shrugged.

"And I'm thinking chance caught up with you my dear." She patted my leg.

"Are you upset?" I asked.

"Oh no! I know how badly Edward wants a family and children. It's all he's talked about since his siblings have started. You'll make him the happiest man in the world if my suspicions are correct!" she smiled widely.

That made me smile. We walked into the store and Esme bought several different brands.

"Is this necessary?" I laughed.

"Oh yes. We have to be sure. Being a doctor's wife, I've learned that! Plus once these ALL come back positive… Edward will make you do it ALL over again." She laughed and I groaned. She threw in a large bottle of water and as soon as it was rung up handed it to me and told me to start drinking.

Forty-five minutes later I was sitting on the couch between Esme and Carlisle, who had come home early after board meetings all day crying on their shoulders.

"Bella, it will be OK. Edward is going to be OK with this. Seriously. He's wanted children forever." Carlisle chuckled.

At about that time the garage door opened and I heard his voice and burst into hysterics, bolting to the bathroom. "I can't do this. He's going to leave me." I shook my head as leapt from Esme's arms.

"Hey! I saw Bella's car in the driveway. I've been trying to call her for over an hour and was worried. But I remembered she was spending the day with mom. What's wrong? BELLA?" I heard him yell out.

"Edward, she's not feeling well. She's in the bathroom." Calm down. I heard Carlisle sooth him.

"Not feeling well? She was fine yesterday." He sounded concerned.

"She'll be fine son. Have a seat." He sighed.

"Someone's got to get Reid from school." Edward said worriedly.

"We've already called Alice. She's going to get him when she picks up Sophia. I called the principle." Esme assured him.

"But Reid doesn't know Alice that well." He argued.

"Well, he's going to get a crash course in Alice and Sophia today." Carlisle laughed.

"That's not funny dad. You could have at least got Emmett or Rose to get him, the twins are closer in age." Edward argued.

"The twins have karate today." Carlisle pointed out.

"He could have watched." Edward argued again. "I'll have to talk to Bella, maybe we can put him in with the twins, that way he's got more friends." He sighed.

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle chastised him.

"Sorry. I just feel like I don't do enough for Reid. Like I'm not there for him, like you were for me. I don't want him to think that I don't love him, because I do. I love him and Bella so much. Dad, she's it for me, see." I don't know what he was doing but I heard his parents gasp. "And if Bella and I were to have a baby, I'd have to make sure that Reid knows I love him just as much as I'd love Bella's and my baby too. I have enough love for them all dad, I really do. I want a big family. I need a big family. I can't explain it. I working all these hours at the hospital because my office is almost built, I'll have my own private practice soon and it won't be as crazy. And I can be the family man I want to be that Bella and Reid and any others we have need me to be." Edward declared to his parents.

I slid to the floor and sobbed. Edward knocked on the door a little while later.

"Bella, you OK babe?" he asked frantically.

"Yeah." I cracked the door and he swung it open pulling me to him and then stopped.

"What in the…" he looked at the boxes and at me.

"Edward… I'm pregnant." I cried.

His parents were standing behind him.

He looked at me with the goofiest smile on his face.

"Are you serious? Is this what your problem has been?" he laughed.

"I think so." I nodded.

"We need to get you set up with an OB/GYN, but that can wait. Mom, can y'all keep Reid tonight? Come by and get some clothes? Bella and I need to go celebrate. Dad, can you find someone to cover me if any calls come in?" he begged.

"We've got it son." He patted his back.

Edward picked me up and kissed me passionately and rushed me out of the house.

"Where are we going?" I laughed.

"Seattle." He smiled.

We stopped by the house to pack me a small overnight bag, he already had one, he always did because of his job and then we were on our way.

"Bella, you've just made me the happiest man in the entire world. I can't even begin to tell you." He smiled and kissed my hand.

We both had permanent smiles etched on our faces the entire way to Seattle and were pretty much in our own little world.

Edward pulled up in front of the Alexis hotel.

"Edward, when did you have time to book this?" I asked.

"When we stopped for the last bathroom break. I'm good friends with the manager, we went to high school together. You're going to love her. She's kind of outgoing and over the top, so just be prepared." He chuckled.

We walked inside and up to the front desk. As soon as he gave his name, the employee's eyes grew large and he was on the phone. "Mrs. St. James, Mr. Cullen has arrived. Yes ma'am he just arrived. No ma'am, I haven't made him wait a second, I promise." He kept his voice steady. "Mrs. St. James will be right with you." He smiled.

"Thank you." Edward nodded.

We stood to the side for a few minutes before we heard "Edward darling!" across the lobby and this tall gorgeous blond walking towards us in these 7 inch heels that looked like they would snap in a second with how fast she was walking.

"This must be the Edward taming Bella." She squeezed me tight.

"Uh. Hi!" I squeaked.

"Don't be afraid of me dear. I've known Edward since high school. I was his first and last penis! Yuck!" she waved towards his pants and I started laughing. "I prefer woman obviously. My wife and I own several hotels we inherited through my family." She shrugged.

"Wow! That's so cool. At least you always have a place to stay." I smiled.

"Ahhhh, very true." She smiled. "I just always look at it as work." She shrugged.

"Anyway, anything you need while you're here is on the house. Don't even think to argue. The honeymoon suite is all yours." She winked at Edward.

"Thank you Kate. Tell Irina I said 'hi'" Edward chuckled.

"Oh yes. I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Kate rolled her eyes.

She handed us the keys and walked off, the bellhop coming over and grabbing our bags.

We rode the elevator in quiet excitement, the bellhop, literally bouncing on the balls of his feet.

When the elevator doors chimed he stepped out and picked up our bags, motioning for us to follow him.

"The honeymoon suite is at the end of the, completely by its self. I'm sure everything is to your liking Mr. Cullen. Just call room service if you need anything else. Have a good evening." He opened the door and dropped our bags just inside, not invading our little paradise.

"Here you go." Edward smiled handing him a tip. Graciously the bellhop slipped it in his pocket, not even looking at it. Kate had trained them well.

Edward led me inside and the view was breath taking. It was entirely windows and you could see all of downtown Seattle.

"The best thing is, no one can see in." Edward chuckled as he slid my dress off my shoulders and kissed his way down my body. Stopping to pay special attention to my belly. "Hello little one. You don't know it yet, but I'm your daddy and this, this is your mommy. You've also got a wonderful big brother waiting to be told about you. And some grandparents and aunts and uncles and cousins. We're going to have such a great family." He kissed my belly and looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Bella, I've wanted to do this for weeks now. But after today I have now more excuses, no more looking for the right time or planning the perfect dinner. I have your dad's, Garrett's and Reid's blessing. I covered all my fucking bases because you're the woman of my dreams. You're the woman I want forever with. And now you're giving me a child, as far as I'm concerned… Another one… I love Reid like my own too… I told him that when I asked him for permission to marry you. I told him I wanted to be his dad and he said he'd like that. And Garrett's cool with it too, so that just leaves you, love. Are you? Please say yes! Please say you'll marry me." Edward was so cute when he was nervous, he rattled on and on and he got that worried look on his face. He pulled out this beautiful rainbow ring, I'd never seen anything like it.

"Oh Edward! I love it!" I gasped. "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you. And I'd love for you to be Reid's dad too." I joined him on the floor and needless to say, we didn't make it to the bed for our first round of love making.

"I have something else I need to show you." He smiled as we waited for room service.

"OK." I laughed. "What?" he was so serious.

He pulled out another box. "Edward, one ring is more than enough. This is already too much." I held up the ring as it shined.

"No, this… This is for Reid… It has _Cullen _engraved on it and it will have the date of his adoption engraved on the inside." He smiled.

"Oh Edward!" I leaned over and kissed him, and as it became heated, room service arrived and I sighed.

We ate dinner and shared each other for dessert.

The night was magical, it was all I could've hoped for and more. I couldn't believe that Edward and I would soon be married and having a baby, plus Reid would be a Cullen as well. All of this in less than a year. I shook my head to myself and chuckled.

"What's the matter?" Edward questioned.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how fast our lives have moved these past few months. I'm just really happy." I snuggled into his side.

"I'm really happy too. And I hope that you'll want to get married sooner, rather than later." Edward tilted my chin up to look at him.

"I do. I'd really like to get married soon." I told him honestly.

"Good. When we get back, you can get with my mom and start working out the details." He kissed me, which led to another round of lovemaking before we finally passed out for the night.

I woke up to sweet kisses all down my back.

"Bella, we need to go get some breakfast and head back." Edward pressed kisses all the way down my spine.

"Do we have to?" I groaned.

"I'm afraid so baby. Reid's already been texting me all morning, he wants to know your answer." He chuckled.

"Oh goodness." I sat up laughing.

"Let's shower and then go get some breakfast." Edward pulled me up and undressed me, making love to me slowly in the shower.

After breakfast we headed back to Forks, we talked about where we would live and since Reid was settled in our house, we'd stay there for now, there was plenty of room, but if we had more children, we'd have to have a bigger house. Edward was just going to keep his place and rent it out, it was a good investment property he said. Before going to get Reid we stopped by and saw my dad, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I knew I'd get you two together. I'd had it planned for months." He told us both and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, Ok. Old man." I laughed at him. "When are you making an honest woman of Sue?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he blushed.

"Dad, I know all about you and Sue. Just ask her to move in at least." I sighed.

"Alright, alright." He huffed and gave me a hug.

Edward and I headed to his parent's house and he shared with me that my dad seemed to be doing well. Holding his own. So that made me happy.

Arriving at his parent's house Reid came running out and into Edward's arms which made me smile, but what made me start crying was the word that came out next. "Daddy!"

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Told you it was going to move fast…

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

**Father Knows Best**

Chapter 4

I'm now four months pregnant and Edward and I are combining houses and preparing to get married next month.

We've been extremely busy.

He's put his private practice opening on hold until after the wedding so we can take a proper honeymoon without having to leave his patients in limbo and in the process driving me crazy by daunting on my every free moment he has, needless to say, I ask his dad to keep him as occupied as possible. Between the wedding planning, Reid, baby cravings (which are horrible this time around) Garrett stressing over me, dad worrying about me and Edward's family being around 24/7 I never have a moment of peace.

"Bella, your dress is ready, now you just need to control your cravings for the next month and we'll be good. I did make it a size larger, just in case." Alice said nonchalantly, like they all did when talking about my weight. I was four months, but currently looked to be about seven. I think we're have a fifteen pound baby. Edward keeps telling me it's all the crap I eat. It's really the only thing we argue over.

_Flashback:_

"_Bella you can't eat a Snicker's bar and then a piece of cheesecake!" Edward barked._

"_I can and I will!" I snapped back._

"_It's not good for you or the baby." He shook his head._

"_I always work out after Edward, you know that." I huffed and walked off with my treat, Edward hot on my heels._

"_Just because you're pregnant doesn't give you a right to eat like shit." He shouted._

"_I don't eat like shit all day long, but sometimes I like fucking sweets!" I got in his face._

"_Bella, we ALL know it's more than sometimes. It's every day, several times. I know all you hiding spots." He chuckled._

"_You know what. Fuck you. Just come out and say what you feel. I'm a fat ass now, right?" I started crying and dropped onto the yoga mat in tears._

"_Fuck!" he punched the punching bag. "No, I don't think you're a fat ass! I love your ass, your boobs, your curves. Everything. I'm just worried because you're measuring three months bigger than you should be." He sat down and pulled me over to him. _

After that fight, everyone was careful about how they talked about my love for sweets.

I was checked every two weeks by my doctor and usually nightly by Edward, which I enjoyed much, much more.

"It'll be fine I'm sure Alice." I shook my head at her worried glances.

"Is your friend going to come and do the wedding photos?" she asked.

"Yes, Jane and her brother Alec will be here in three weeks. They want to do the rehearsal dinner and everything leading up to the wedding. They're the best of the best. They've done all the top celebrity weddings in LA." I smiled.

Alice squealed in delight.

"Will my name make the magazine?" She asked.

"Of course! I'm Garrett's EX. So that right there is enough to make the magazine. They're going to want to know what I'm wearing from head to toe." I snorted.

We broke into a fit of giggles after that.

"OK. So we've got our dresses and flowers, cake, decorations, tuxes, all we have left to do is file for the marriage license itself and we can't do that until tomorrow, when Edward is finally off." I sighed.

"At least you'll be marring the man of your dreams." Alice hugged me as she got up to leave.

"Yes, at least there's that." I agreed.

The weekend breezed by and Alec and Jane showed up, along with Garrett and Alistair.

"Bella, how are you surviving in this small town?" Jane asked.

"I love it Jane. It's quiet and everyone I love is here." I told her as I introduced her to my dad and Edward.

"Well, it will make for great pictures with all the greenery." Alec hugged me.

"Wait until you see my mother's garden where we're getting married. You'll love it there." Edward told them proudly. "She also had special flowers planted along the aisle to match our wedding colors. She'd do anything for Bella." He laughed.

"Most people will." My dad chimed in.

"Agreed." Alistair and Garrett laughed.

"Whatever." I shooed them all away. "Don't you and dad have an appointment?" I asked Edward.

"Actually, yes. Let's go dad." Edward called after my dad and it warmed my heart.

"We're picking Reid up and going to the park after school." I reminded Edward.

"OK, if we're done early I'll come join you." He kissed me softly and we heard the camera snap. "Is it going to be like this up until the wedding?" he asked.

"Up until they leave the reception." I laughed.

Edward sighed and gave me a quick peck again before hoping in the car and driving away.

I caught up with everyone and showed Jane and Alec all the color pallets and layouts for the wedding.

They loved everything and couldn't wait to get started.

We had lunch and then went to get Reid form school.

We had fun at the park and when Edward finally showed up, Reid was twice as hyper.

He had Garrett and Edward to chase him around.

Jane and Alec snapped pictures of us there too and I couldn't wait to get some of those too. There were a few with Alistair in there as well.

Reid and I drove home with Edward and Garrett took my SUV, since they'd rode with Jane and Alec from SeaTac.

"Are you getting nervous babe?" Edward asked.

"No, why?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, you hardly ate your dinner and you didn't eat any dessert." He came up behind me and rubbed my belly.

"She's been really active today." I squirmed as he kissed my neck.

"She?" he questioned.

"I tell you we're having a girl." I laughed.

"This baby is stubborn." He rubbed my belly some more.

"Comes by it naturally." I rubbed into him.

"Don't start something you're not going to finish." He nibbled on my ear.

"Oh, I'll finish it alright." I turned in his arms.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply.

After Reid was in bed, we finished what we started, a little more awkwardly than usual, but it happened, that's all that matters.

The week flew by and before we knew it, it was the night before our wedding.

Alice, Rose, Jane and I were staying at Edward's parent's house the night before the wedding and Edward and the guys were staying at our house.

I couldn't believe when I woke up I'd be just a few hours away from becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen.

AN:

Sorry for the wait…

Just started a NEW job…. FINALLY!

It's FULLTIME and so I'm working that and working out my 2 weeks at my other job…

To say I'm BEAT when I get home at the end of the day is an understatement…

Today was my 1st day off in a week…

:p

Thank you for being patient and wonderful readers…

I love you all!

Reivews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

**Father Knows Best**

Chapter 5

Today was the day.

Edward and I were getting married.

I woke up and felt miserable and immediately started to cry.

Alice rushed into my room and tried to console me.

"Bella, what's wrong? If you don't stop crying, your eyes will be all puffy for the ceremony and Edward will flip out." she sighed.

"I'm- I'm a whale!" I cried.

"Bella, you're not a whale. You're just pregnant and very beautiful. Edward loves you and he's so ready for you and this baby it isn't even funny." she rubbed my back.

"But we can't even make love the proper way. It's all crazy and sideways and stuff." I cried.

"OK, I need brain bleach now, but he still loves you no matter what." she chuckled. "Do I need to go get him reaffirm this?" she asked.

I shook my head no.

"I'll be fine. I just need a hot shower and some food." I sighed.

"OK. I'll get breakfast, you shower." she smiled.

By the time I came out, Esme and all the girls were there with breakfast and smiles and Alice was holding out the phone to me.

"Someone wants to talk to you for a second." she smirked.

"Ugh. You told him didn't you?" I groaned.

She nodded and ushered the ladies out while I sat on the bed and grabbed a piece of bacon to listen to Edward recite to me how many ways he loves me, pregnant belly and all.

Our wedding was magical, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day.

Edward, Alice, Jane and Alec all made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world and not the whale like I felt.

Reid was adorable as the Jr. Groomsman, he stood up with all the guys tall and proud.

Our reception after was just as beautiful, Esme and Alice out did themselves.

The garden was decorated beautifully with twinkle lights and dance floor, it was gorgeous.

Edward and I slow danced the night away until it was time to escape for our honeymoon.

We were going away for a week, but since everyone agreed it wasn't safe for me to fly, so we went to Orca's Island and stayed at Paris Cottage.

It was romantic, secluded and just what we needed.

Our week was perfect.

Arriving back we had a doctors appointment first thing Monday morning, we were finding out the sex of our baby.

At first Edward was on the fence and wanted to be surprised until I took him into an actual Babies R Us and showed him all the things we were going to have to buy and then decide on for the babies room.

He was so overwhelmed that he agreed, plus he'd started picking out names… Horrible names, but names.

"Ah, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, glad to finally get you both in here instead of him on a conference call or facetime." Dr. Sykes laughed.

"Mark, come on you know the life of a doctor." Edward laughed.

"All too well." they man hugged while I changed behind the privacy curtain.

"OK, let's check you out and then see what type of spawn Edward is producing." he chuckled.

We all laughed as he took my vitals and measured me.

"You're still measuring larger than you should and you're overweight by about twenty pounds and that could be a problem. Your blood pressure is a little elevated, so Edward I want you to keep an eye on that several times a day and a low to no sodium diet. When I get the blood test back I'll know more about the gestational diabetes." he smiled. "Now, let's look at your baby." all the while Edward is trying to maintain a smile, knowing he wants to tell the doctor about my love of sweets, but he treasures his life too much.

"OK. Well, we've got a hidden surprise in here. You've got two babies guys. But the one is very tiny, it could be why we haven't heard the second heartbeat as well. Bella, I'm going to need you to rest as much as possible, eat healthy, but a lot and take short walks with family for your exercise. You've got to stay flexible, but you can't over do it either. You've got to watch what you eat. Nutrient rich foods. No sodas and sweets. They'll only rob the twins of what they need. I'm not saying you can't indulge occasionally. But just watch. OK?" he smiled.

He clicked some pictures for us and told me to get dressed.

"So, Mark you never told us what we're having." Edward reminded him.

"That's because the way they're positioned I can't see." he patted Edward's shoulder. "We'll try again in two weeks. That's when I'd like to see her again. OK?" he asked as I came around.

"Sounds good, thank you and I'll do what you said." I shook his hand as we left.

Getting in the car and driving home Edward is frowning.

"What?" I ask.

"Another doctor asks you to change your diet and you do it no questions asked. I say something and you fly off the handle." he shakes his head.

"Because you and everyone else make me feel like a whale!" I snapped and jumped out of the car as we pulled up to the house, thankful no one else was home at the moment.

"Damn it Bella, you don't have to get all moody on me. I have to get back to work!" Edward spun me around and i was crying.

"Look, you're not the one living through it, alright! Leave me alone and just be glad you've gotten your wish. I'll call Alice to pick up Reid. I'm going to nap." I kissed his cheek and walked upstairs. He'd know I was still pissed just by the peck on the cheek.

**EPOV**

I went back to the hospital and found my dad and told him I needed to talk to him.

"What's up son?" he asked.

"Bella and I just met with Mark for our ultrasound." I sighed.

"Well you should be happy." my dad smiled.

"Should being the key word. But he told her she is overweight and needs a special diet, etc… and that we're having twins and one is much smaller than the other and because of all of this she's going to have to be extra cautious about everything she intakes." I shook my head.

"Twins?" My dad smiled. "Your mother is going to be ecstatic!"

"Seriously? That's all you got out of that?" I chuckled.

"No, son. But can you blame Bella for being defensive? Before the wedding Alice and you rode her ass nearly nonstop about what she was eating and I know Charlie was much better and then when Garrett was here." my dad groaned. "The poor girl." he shook his head.

"I just want her healthy. Is that too much to ask?" I snapped.

"No it's not, but hounding her is and having Alice hover too, it's just too much." he told me sternly.

"I don't know what I'm doing dad! I'm going off my doctor instincts. They're in overdrive with her pregnant and I don't even want her leaving the fucking house without me." I admitted.

My dad chuckled. "Edward, don't you think we all go through that? As professionals we have a duty to see that our patients receive the best care as husbands and fathers we want what's best for our families and to protect them. When those lines cross, we become extremely protective of our loved ones and do whatever it takes to keep them healthy and safe." my dad said.

"But it feels like I'm obsessed right now. The other day a man looked at Bella, we were sitting down and he couldn't tell she was pregnant but I don't think that would have stopped the creep. I mean he was full out staring at her when we were out to dinner because she had on a low cut dress and I went all apeshit on this man. It took forever for Bella to calm me down. I've never been "That Guy" dad." I shook my head.

"Your family was in danger in your eyes and you were protecting them." he chuckled. "Welcome to the world of being a father and a husband. It'll only get worse if you end up having a girl." He patted my back. "Now, let's get to work."

I walked around work all night thinking about what my dad had said and how it was going to get worse before it was going to get better, especially if I ended up having a girl.

I sighed thinking about that. I knew I'd kill the first motherfucker that wanted to take my daughter out.

The night dragged on and I was seriously missing my wife and wishing she were here.

I'd called her a couple of times but it went straight to voicemail, which I knew it would because she was pissed at me, but we'd talk about this. She'd have to start answering, she was pregnant and with slight difficulties, I was a doctor and I worried, she'd better get over it.

"_**Doctor Culler to your office stat. Doctor Cullen to your office stat."**_

I sighed, I couldn't even finish a cup of coffee around here.

I got up and headed to my office, walking in there was my beautiful wife with a nice candle light dinner for us.

"Bella?" I smiled.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been a bitch lately and not very cooperative, but these hormones are not my friends." she shook her head as tears rolled down her face.

I walked over to her and kissed her tears away.

"Bella I'm sorry too. I let my doctor side get in the way too much, but I can't help it. He's just always there, he's part of me. I just want what's best for my beautiful wife and my babies." I dropped down in front of her and kissed her belly.

She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Come on, let's eat." she smiled.

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"Your mom came by to check on me. Your dad sent her. Something about you being an asshole today." she laughed. "She also didn't believe us about not knowing the sexes. She wanted to see the ultrasounds herself. She brought a magnifying glass Edward. She's obsessed." Bella laughed.

"Did she find anything?" I asked as I took a bite of the delicious dinner my wife had made.

"She's convinced there's one of each." Bella shook her head.

"That would be nice. I don't know how Reid would like two baby sisters." I chuckled.

"Yeah, that wouldn't go over well I fear." Bella smiled.

We finished dinner as mom and dad walked in.

"Are you two good?" Dad asked.

"Yes." I said kissing my wife's head.

"Good. We've got a long night ahead of us." my dad smiled.

"OK, let me help Bella get this packed up." I told my parents.

"I made you an appointment with Dr. Sykes for next Monday." my mom smiled widely.

"Mom, we already have an appointment for two weeks." I shook my head.

"Two weeks is too long Edward. I need to know. Now!" my mom chastised.

"Ok. Ok.!" I lifted my hands in defeat.

Mom and Bella left and my dad walked out chuckling.

I got home at 3am.

I checked on Reid and he was sleeping soundly, I kissed his forehead.

Bella was snoring softly, dressed in one of my t-shirts and a pair of her tiny panties, she turned me on and she had no idea.

I slipped out of my clothes and into bed, wrapping my body around my wife.

There was nothing better than this.

AN:

Sorry for the delay…

As most of you know, Google Drive isn't FanFiction friendly, so I have to take a roundabout way to get it posted…

But I've got it worked out and can now post…

Plus now that all the other craziness in my life had died down, I'll hopefully be poting regually again…

Thanks for sticking with me…

Love to you all!

Review=Love


	6. Chapter 6

**Father Knows Best**

Chapter 6

"Edward your mom is driving me crazy with the nursery details." I sighed.

"That's because she wants everything to be perfect." he laughed.

"But I know what I want for the nursery Edward and these are our babies, if she wants to decorate her nursery at her house in Noah's Ark, then I'm ALL for it… But NOT here." I sat down exhausted.

"She's just trying to take the stress off you babe. But there is no stress. If she'd just ask me what I want and listen to me she'd know I have everything picked out and ordered. The room is just waiting for you to paint it." I smiled at him.

"Of course it is." he chuckled and kissed me. "I'll let her know."

"Thank you." I sighed.

"Do you have any names picked out for the twins?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Noah and Nora." I smiled.

"Awww… Going with matching names." she laughed.

"Yeah, Edward and I talked it through and really liked those. Noah Anthony and Nora Marie." I shrugged.

"When does the rest of the nursery stuff get in? Emmett said he and Edward were painting today, that's why we were getting pampered." she smiled widely.

"It should all be in by the end of next week. Edward will probably need Emmett for the cribs and dresser. They're Oak I think. I can't remember." I laughed.

"Why didn't you just pay to have them put together?" she chuckled.

"Oh no, that would've hurt his daddy pride." I waved my hands wildly.

We burst in fits of giggles.

After our day of pampering we went to lunch and did a little shopping before heading home with the all clear signal.

"Since Reid is staying the night with a friend and we don't have the twins, let's go out for dinner, that way Bella can stay out of the house a little while longer." Emmett suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." I readily agreed.

Dinner was a fun time. We hadn't been out together like that in a while and we had a blast.

By the time we got home I was exhausted.

Edward helped me upstairs and to get undressed.

"Damn, you look so good all curvy like this. I may keep you pregnant." he smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think so Romeo. This is it." I raised my eyebrow.

"What? I only get two?" he pouted. "I was hoping for three or four." he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Three, we already have." I sighed.

"You know what I mean." He added. "Three MORE, I want us to have a big family Bella. I want lots of babies." he smiled.

"Let's get these out before we plan anymore." I rubbed my belly and he kissed it agreeing.

"Bella, I don't want you to freak out!" Edward called me while I was out with Esme, Rose and the kids.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed as I tried to watched the kids enjoy skating.

"Your furniture came in and the cribs and dressers don't match!" he was panicking and I was trying not to laugh.

"Edward?" I was trying to calm him down.

"Yes…" he said in a distracted voice while cursing at Emmett. Emmett was laughing at an obviously stressing Edward.

"One set is black and one is cream colored right?" I sighed.

"Yes, how did you know that?" he asked.

"Edward. We're having a boy and a girl. I want them to have their own personalities, so I bought them each very different cribs and they change into toddler beds and then into a queen size headboard. So it's practical too." I shrugged to myself.

"Why didn't you tell me before hand, I've been stressing for over an hour of how I was going to tell you before I even called." he let out a breath.

"You are a silly man, now if I can get back to my relaxing day with women and children, that'd be great." I kissed into the phone and hung up.

I told Rose and Esme what happened and they both started laughing, showing them pictures on my phone of what they looked like and they loved the idea.

After skating we ordered pizza, bread and cheesecakes and picked it all up on the way home.

Edward and Emmett were waiting on the front porch and I looked at Rose with a smirk knowing she'd text them while we were en route to the house.

"Food!" Emmett sighed as he saw Esme and Rose pulling out the boxes.

"Gee, glad your wife and kids rate so highly." Rose snorted.

"Sorry, happy to see you too, but Edward is a slave driver and wouldn't allow me to eat or drink, for fear I'd get germs or dirt on his kids furniture." he laughed.

"Edward!" I chastised. "Good grief! You're a doctor! You should know better." I poked him in the chest.

"Bella, it's Emmett." he groaned.

"Yes, your brother, not some damn stranger!" I snapped. "You can sleep on the couch. I've lost my appetite, I need to rest. I'm sorry everyone." I sighed as I shook my head and headed uptairs.

There was a knock at the door a short time later.

"Bella, it's Esme." she said cautiously.

"Come in." I replied.

"You OK?" she had a salad with some chopped chicken breast and glass of milk. "You need to eat." she sat it across my lap on the tray.

"Thank you., I'm sorry for my outburst, I think I was just tired and my hormones got the best of me." I sighed.

"That happens in any pregnancy, but with twins… It's worse. I was a rollercoaster and poor Carlisle never knew if her was getting sweet and loving Esme or grouchy I want to kill you Esme." she laughed.

"Yes! That's how I've felt lately, but today is the first time they've really bubbled out like that. Poor Edward." I shook my head.

"Oh, poor Edward nothing! He's out with Emmett right now buying you an 'I'm Sorry Gift' and you'll accept it. He needs to learn not to be so crazy about these babies." she tisked me.

"Oh Esme, the first time someone wants to hold them he's going to make them take a sanitizer bath!" I laughed.

"And as a doctor he's knows damn well that, that's some of the worst shit ever invented! I never used it with them and they were hardly ever sick! But look at these kids today, parents use sanitizer everywhere and the kids are always sick. It's because you're killing the good germs too. I better never see that in your possession." she smirked.

"I will only carry baby wipes to clean up spills, I promise." I crossed my heart.

"Good, now I've got to go, a dinner date with my hubby. Rose and Emmett have Reid for the night and you and Edward have a night to makeup." she took my plate and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for everything Esme." I hugged her tight.

I decided to get up and take a shower to relax myself.

"Babe?" I heard Edward call out.

"In the shower." i sang out.

He peaked in "Care if I join you?" he asked.

"I'd love it." I smiled.

We washed each other in the shower and then made our way to the bed.

"Before I worship your gorgeous body, I have to give you this. It's not much but I saw it and knew you'd love it. We can keep adding to it as well. It's and Alex and Ani bracelet, Emmett said that Rose loves hers and that I can get all kinds of cool charms when I screw up." he smirked. "So I started with the 'Mom' bracelet and the 'My other half' charm, because you truly are my other half." with that, he leaned down and worshiped me and we became one.

AN:

If you are on my FB page, hopefully I'll have the nursery pictures up by Monday…

I've got some serious work to do on that page, I know…

Lots of pictures to put up for all my stories, I just haven't had the time… I've been on the go so much this summer… :p

A big leap next chapter…

You can go to the Alex and Ani website and see the 'Mom' bracelet and 'better half' charm…

Heading into work now…

Enjoy…

Reviews=Love


	7. Chapter 7

**Father Knows Best **

Chapter 7

I'm now 30 weeks and miserable.

It hurts to walk, sleep, sit, eat, laugh, you name it.

Poor Edward works and takes care of Reid and I, plus takes care of most of the house once his mom goes home.

Esme has been sitting with me when she can during the days or Sue brings my dad over and they'll spend time with me when Reid is at school.

Today has me at home alone because my dad has an appointment with Edward and Sue had to drive him because Edward is working a double, and Esme had a client meeting in Port Angeles. I was currently eating ice cream, a forbidden food, but I was cranky and in pain, so they could stuff it.

As I polished off the carton and walked into the kitchen I felt a tightening in my abdomen and started to swear.

There was NO fucking way I could be going into labor today.

I couldn't drive and there was no one to come get me.

I'd have to call the fucking ambulance and text Edward that it was bringing me in, shit!

I waddled my ass upstairs to at least change into something more comfortable and text Edward. He said he'd send the paramedics that he trusted and to be waiting, he'd also have his dad waiting and call his mom.

I changed and brushed my teeth and by the time I waddled downstairs and slipped on my shoes they were coming down the driveway.

They helped me into the back and onto the stretcher.

"Mrs. Cullen, we need to take your vitals and you have to lay down." the paramedic ordered. "I'm guessing Edward told you I'd be difficult?" I sighed.

"Yes ma'am." he smiled.

I grumbled but tried not to give the guy a hard time until a hard contraction hit.

"Unless you two want to be delivering twins and telling Dr. Cullen that you had to look at my vagina to do so, you better hurry the hell up!" I yelled. "Yes ma'am." the driver yelled from the front and took off.

"Mrs. Cullen, both Dr. Cullen's are here for your arrival." the driver informed me.

"Of course they are." I sighed.

"Bella! Are you alright?" the doors flew open and Edward was in the back in a heartbeat.

"Yes, but unless you want these two delivering our babies, you better get me the fuck inside." I snapped and the paramedics chuckled when Edward mumbled a 'calm down baby' to me and I proceeded to curse him out. Edward was a well respected doctor and I'd just taken him down quite a few pegs.

Once inside Edward snapped back at me "Damn it babe, I'm at work. You need to be respectful to me."

I burst into tears.

"What's wrong with her Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"He just yelled at me." I started to sob.

"I didn't yell at you Bella." I stated.

"Edward, you need to keep her calm right now, this is NOT the time to make her cry." Carlisle chastised.

"Dad, I wasn't trying to make her cry!" Edward hissed.

"Enough!" Carlisle insisted. "Bella dear we need to get you upstairs and make sure everything is OK, we might have to do an emergency c section if they show signs of distress. I just want you

to be prepared and I want you to calm down." he pointed to Edward.

Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Now, Edward I've already took care of your schedule. Dr. Sims is finishing with Charlie and then Sue with bring him to the Labor and Delivery waiting room and if he's feeling bad I've instructed them to tell a nurse and they'll take him to one of our offices to lay down for a while and they'll feed them as well. Your mother cut her meeting short, she'll be here soon and she'll

check in with Charlie and Sue as well." Carlisle reassured me as well. By the time we reached my room I was much calmer and so was Edward.

"I'm sorry for being an ass Bella." he leaned down and kissed me.

"It's OK. It's the first time you've been through this." I shrugged.

After a few minutes on the machines Carlisle was worried about one of the babies and took Edward aside. Coming back a few minutes later Edward sat and told me they'd need to do a c section because one of the twins was in distress and they didn't feel comfortable with me delivering naturally.

"Whatever we have to do, I just want to have healthy babies Edward." I pulled him for a kiss. "OK. We'll be getting you prepped." he smiled and I nodded.

Waking up I noticed everyone in my room.

Dad was asleep in a chair in the corner and Edward was sitting and reading and Esme and Carlisle were chatting quietly.

"Hey, where are my babies?" I panicked.

"Hey, it's OK. They're OK. They're in NICU because they were early, you can go see them tomorrow. They're perfect." Edward beemed.

I started crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he crawled on the bed with me.

"I'm just happy they're OK." I smiled.

"Me too. It's one of the scariest surgeries I've ever done." Edward ran his hands through his hair.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to let anyone else cut my wife open." he shook his head. "Dad assisted me." he smiled. I blushed.

"Where's Sue?" I asked. "Is dad OK?"

"Sue is getting Riley and your dad is pretty weak, I'm not going to sugar coat it Bella." Edward smiled sadly and I nodded. I think he's held out long enough to see me truly happy.

I think once he sees his grandbabies and I have a talk with him, he'll know how truly happy Edward makes me and he'll know that he truly knew best and Edward was the best choice for me.

AN:

This story is coming to an end…

It was meant to be short and sweet…

Hope you've enjoyed it so far…

Reviews=Love


	8. Epilogue

**Father Knows Best **

Epilogue

"Today we lay to rest Charles Joseph Swan. He was the Chief of Police for Forks for the last 45 years and served on the Forks Police Department for 55 years total, joining fresh outta high school to support his young family. He was the youngest Police Chief we've ever had and I don't think we'll ever have a greater." His Deputy, now the new Police Chief Danny stated in a tearful eulogy. "He's survived by his daughter Isabella (Swan) Cullen, grandsons Reid Charles Cullen, Noah Anthony Cullen and granddaughter Nora Marie Cullen as well as son in law Edward Anthony Cullen. Amongst a multitude of friends. We have lost a great man." he wiped his eyes and nodded to me.

I walked up to the podium and stood there looking at the full church.

Full of people who loved my father.

I think the entire town closed down today for his funeral and after for the wake, The Diner was hosting the Celebration of Charlie as the called it and everything was on the house as long as you made a donation in Charlie's name to the Cancer society. I was truly touched by this. "Bella, your dad was a great man and I'm so happy to call him my best friend. He was always so proud of you and everything you achieved in your life. He also loved all his grandbabies. You did good. I can't believe the babies are 2 now." Billy smiled.

"Thanks Billy. I know, they're growing so fast. I wished they'd all had more time with him." I gave Billy a hug.

As the years pass, the pain eases, but I never forget.

We remodeled dad's house and it's now a rental, I couldn't sell it, there were too many memories for me.

Reid is graduating high school today and it's surprising to me that he looks so much like my dad.

When Reid was 12 we sat down with him and told him all about Garrett and I.

He took it well and asked what took us so long to tell him.

He will be going off to college, early admissions to Cal Tech. Garrett offered to buy him a condo close to campus, but he wants to do dorm life the first year, so that's what he's doing. Luckily he'll be able to have a car, so he got a new car for graduation from Garrett and Alistair, even though his 'old' car was only a couple of years old, they said he needed a car fit for California and it'd be in California when he got there. We sold his old car and donated the money in his name to the cancer fund like we did every year for the kids, in memory of their grandfather. "Bella, are you going to stop crying at some point this morning so we can get ready for Reid's graduation?" Edward chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I just keep thinking about my baby leaving me." I sniffled again.

"It's not as if you can't just fly out and see him whenever." he sighed and kissed my head.

"I know, but he won't be here!" I stressed.

"Bella, you knew this day was coming, you've been crying on and off for weeks." Edward shook his head.

"I can't help it. I must be going through the change or something." I sobbed.

"Just great, all I need is for your hormones to be all out of whack again. We'll make an appointment on Monday for you to see the doctor. Then you'll have these mood swings fixed." he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm going to check on Noah, I hope he's not out rolling in the mud." Edward sighed and walked out.

I showered and got myself under control and went to check on Nora.

_"__So do you think Nick will be there today? His sister is graduating." I heard her giggle into the phone. "I know, he's so cute! I love his smile." she leaned over on her bed and let out a dreamy sigh. "You think he like me?" she sat up and started bouncing. Goodness, she was too much like Alice. "Now, I'm going to have to change my outfit. Shit!" she cursed and then looked around to make sure she wasn't heard, knowing she'd be in trouble. "OK, I've got to go Lucy or I'll never be ready, and I've got to check on my mom. Yeah she's still sad, I don't blame her. _

_Reid is a great big brother, but she needs to let go. He's an adult now." she rolled her eyes. I scattered to the kitchen and pretended to be fixing breakfast. _

"Good morning mom? Feeling better?" Nora asked.

'Yes. Thanks for asking." I hugged her tightly.

"That's a cute dress, is that new?" I eyed her carefully.

"Yeah, Aunt Alice gave it to me a couple weeks ago. I thought it'd look good for Reid's graduation today." she shrugged.

"OK. Want me to French braid your hair?" I asked.

"No, I'm just going to leave it down." she smiled.

Just then a frustrated Edward walked in with a very dirty Noah and an even dirtier dog. "Oh Noah, why were you in the yard with Bernie. You know better." Bernie was our St. Bernard we got when the twins were young and we discovered Noah had epilepsy. He and that dog were nearly inseparable.

"He had to go to the bathroom mom." he said matter of factly.

"SO? You what? Rolled in the sh… mud with him?" Edward gritted his teeth and I surpressed a grin.

Just then Reid and Garrett walked in.

"What in the world? really No? Today of all days? You and this damn dog." Reid laughed. "Reid!" I chastised.

"Mom, please. They know bad words. And Nora has already kissed a boy." he winked and

picked up Noah, running upstairs with Garrett hot on his heals.

Edward in the meantime was having a stroke.

"You what?" he finally managed to get out.

"I didn't kiss a boy daddy. He kissed me and it was on the cheek." she crossed her arms and pouted, just like her damn aunt.

"When did this happen?" he ran his hands through his hair.

"At last months dance." she shrugged.

"A month ago? How did Reid find out?" he squeeked.

"Because David kissed my cheek when he walked me to the car, Reid picked me up. Duh!" she did her dad's smirk.

"Wait! I thought you liked Nick?" I asked.

"O.M.G.! You were listening to my phone call this morning?" she looked at me.

"No, I was walking by when you were talking about him, I kept walking… I lied.

After everything was hashed out and Edward calmed down, everyone was dressed and ready to go, finally.

With just the twins in the house life is still hectic.

Nora is in cheer and gymnastics, we're always on the go.

Tournaments and games rule our lives most days.

Noah is in Boy Scouts and being Den Mom, we host meetings at our house most Tuesday evenings and Edward takes him on his overnight camping trips.

They'll both be Freshman this year and I can't believe how fast the time has gone by. Both are in advanced classes and Nora made Varsity cheer at the high school, Alice was so excited that she designed their new uniforms and donated them for free.

They made the cover of a national cheerleading magazine and Alice had several more requests come in from other schools, she made all theirs at cost.

Reid came home from college with his girlfriend, Josie. She was an Architecture major all of 5'0" and fiery red hair that hung down in thick curls to her butt. She was just as quiet as Reid, until she got to know you. She fit in with our family perfectly and of course everyone fell in love with her.

Garrett and Alistair had been talking her up for the past few months and I'd 'unofficially' met her on Skype, but it's different face to face.

They were going to be moving in together, Reid found an old townhome that needed work and that's something that Josie wants to do, restore old buildings and bring them new life. So,

Garrett bought it for them and will front the money for the renovation.

Josie and Esme talked for hours, the night ended with Esme handing Josie her card and several of her closest friends cards who live in the California area who could help them out.

The week they were here passed by way too fast and I was sad to see them go, but I got to see him often so it wasn't so hard and I knew he was working hard and safe.

Edward and I had a great life, we moved fast but we knew what we wanted.

We argued, but over silly things, making up quickly with a kiss and promises of more to come. When we were finally empty nesters, we sold our huge house, because there was no need for all that room for just the two of us.

We'd stopped renting out my dad's house a few years back and started an extensive remodel on it and that's where you'll find us now. We've got the kitchen and master bedroom finished, but we're going through and redoing everything from the floorboards to the electrical over so it's taking a little while, which we're fine with. If it's not done when the kids come home, they can stay with Esme and Carlisle, they'll love it.

Edward worked hard still and I only photographed for Alice and Esme now.

Most of the time I helped Edward out in the office doing bookwork and filing.

We liked to spend our time together and so that's what we did, we were that sweet older couple that everyone wanted to be.

If anyone asked me if I had the perfect life I could honestly look at them with a smile on my face and say 'yes', because I do. There's not much I would change with the exception of my dad passing away. Everything else has been wonderful.

My father truly did know best and is looking down on me everyday smiling, knowing he was right.

AN:

I just love this story…

It was short and to the point and I love to think that my dad is looking out for me too… And I often imagine that when I feel an 'off' chill in the air (I live in Florida, let's face it… When it's Sept. and it's still 100 there's not many chill's in the air), that it's my mom and dad visiting me… Making sure I'm OK… And it's usually always when I'm alone and feeling sad… So it's at the perfect times… I'll cry for a few minutes, tell them my problem and then boom, it's hot again and I feel better. :0)

I know I sound crazy, but that's me… ;0)

I hope you enjoyed this quick story and will stick around for my next adventure… Reviews=Love


	9. NOMINATED

71star,

A new review has been posted to your story.

Story: Erase This Now  
Chapter: 1. Chapter 1

From: TwiFanfictionRecs (  u/3571089/ )  
Reply URL:  . ?rwid=238953116

Erase This Now has been nominated in the poll to find the Top 10 fics completed in June at www . twifanfictionrecs . com

I'm SO excited!

Thanks to everyone who's read ERASE THIS NOW and ANY of my other stories... :0)


End file.
